Silver Meets Blue and Red
by Shadow Fox 2013
Summary: Yami is an ordinary ice koorime, but when she is banished from the island, taken in by a black flames dragon, given his powers, and meets the Spirit Detective Yusuke, she's a bit out of the norm. Add the fact that she has long lost siblings, and she's falling for a guy? Yeah, it will be an interesting ride for our dear girl. JinxOC Request for Black Dragon Valkyrie! *ON HIATUS!*
1. Chapter 1

**Aloha my dears! Yes, I know I should probably be working on Broken Promises... but I have most of that done *smiles*So here is this request for Black Dragon Valkyrie! I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Yamishiro! But I do own Yin and Ryuu so ask if you want to borrow!**

* * *

**Beginning, Yami looks about 4**

_"Hina we have had enough!" the elder koorime growled, shoving a small girl with dark blue hair and silver eyes in front of her, "Yamishiro has been nothing but a nuisance and I will not tolerate it." Hina frowned, taking the child's hand,_

_"Please, all I ask for is another chance," she begged, but was cut off,_

_"No. we have given you too many chances, the girl is now banished and cannot return," The elder fixed Hina with a cold stare, "I've already decided." Hina held her head down, watching as her tear gems fell onto the snow,_

_"Y-yes elder." The elder gave her a cool smile,_

_"Good, now give her to me." Hina nodded before taking a necklace with a single tear gem and pulling it over Yamishiro's head,_

_"I'm sorry," she whispered as the girl smiled up at her. _

_"Bye mommy!" she grinned before being taken by the elder. As the elder and the girl reached the cliff, Yamishiro was shoved off, when normally one was supposed to be safely lowered. The girl let out a surprised yelp, staring up with bright silver orbs as she fell, a smile firmly in place._

**Two days later**

_Yamishiro groaned as she opened her eyes, seeing the wood of a cabin roof. _

_"Ah, the girl awakes," a gruff voice said from beside her. She tensed, looking over and spying an old demon with graying black hair and dark green eyes._

_"Who are you mister?" Yami asked, not used to seeing a man. He chuckled, walking over and sitting next to her,_

_"My name is Yin, and who is this young girl?" he asked. Yami blinked slowly,_

_"Yamishiro, but I like Yami better." He smiled kindly as she sat up, "Where am I?" _

_"You are in my cabin," at seeing her cautious look he chuckled again, "Do not worry young one, I have no intention of harming you. She grinned and rubbed her eyes as he continued, "Why did I find little girl on shore?" he asked curiously. She frowned, little tears coming to her wide eyes,_

_"The elder threw me away, she took me from mommy." Yin watched as the tears turned solid and fell with dull thunks onto the bed. He set his large hand on her head,_

_"There, there little one, I will take care of you." She looked up at him with wide eyes,_

_"Really?" He nodded, smiling,_

_"Of course!"_

**Skip time, Yami looks about 10**

_"Master Yin I did it!" little Yami grinned happily, showing her master the small pile of snow next to her. He nodded, patting her head,_

_"Good job little one." She beamed up at him, her eyes still full of innocence as he taught her how to control her powers._

**Skip time, Yami looks about 16**

_"M-Master!" Yami cried, gripping the old demon's hands as he coughed up blood. They were in his cabin, demon corpses strewn about outside._

_"Yamishiro," he rasped, calling her by name, "I will give you my powers, I will die, but I want you to do some things for me." She nodded,_

_"Anything," she promised. He smiled softly,_

_"Keep your smile my little one, never let someone take that light from you understand?" She nodded as he continued, "When I die, I want you to follow the ferry girl to spirit world, give Koenma this and let him allow you passage to the human world. A friend of mine will let you stay with him okay?" he asked as he handed her an envelope. Her mint green tear gems gathered in a small pile as she nodded, "Goodbye my little girl, I give you the power of the dragon," he whispered, lightly squeezing her hands before taking one final breath and transferring all of his powers of an A class demon into the small koorime. She screeched as pain filled her entire being, his fire battling with her ice as their powers mingled. Finally letting out one more scream as they settled, she panted, sobbing over her dead father figure._

_"Um, hello?" Yami looked up when a ferry girl with bright blue hair and pink eyes walked over. She sniffled,_

_"Are you the ferry girl?" she asked. the lady nodded,_

_"Yes, I'm Botan, and you are?" _

_"My name's Yamishiro, but I like Yami better. Master Yin told me I needed to follow you and give Koenma this letter," she held up the envelope. Botan nodded, knowing Yin as a very powerful demon,_

_"Okay," she opened a portal and they both hopped in. "Koenma sir, we have something for you!" she smiled, nudging Yami in front of her. Yami shuffled up and handed the envelope to the small ruler and went back to hide behind Botan. Koenma quickly read over the letter before nodding,_

_"Botan, take Yami to Ryuu." Botan's eyes widened as she nodded,_

_"Of course." She held Yami's hand and hopped through the portal, landing if front of a large forest and behind a temple. "This is Genkai's temple, Ryuu is here." Yami nodded and followed her into the temple. When they got inside, they saw two people sitting drinking tea. One of them had faded pink hair and the other one had black hair to his shoulders and almost gold eyes. "Ryuu?" Botan asked. the dark-haired one looked over, smiling widely when he saw Yami,_

_"Ah, you must be the Yami I've heard so much about!" Yami grinned at his infectious smile,_

_"Yes sir." He walked over and pat her head,_

_"Nice to meet you, I'm Ryuu and I'm sure we'll get along great!" She nodded as Botan took her leave, Ryuu walked her over to the smaller lady, "This here is Genkai, she owns the place." Yami bowed,_

_"Nice to meet you, I'm Yamishiro but everyone calls me Yami." Genkai nodded, looking back to Ryuu, _

_"Time for you to go freeloader," she growled. Ryuu smirked and held his hands up,_

_"Okay, okay." He turned to Yami, "Come on, I'll show you our house." She nodded and followed him to his car._

_0*0*0*0*_

_"So, Yin is dead then?" he asked. Yami nodded,_

_"Yes, he passed on his powers to me though, I was wondering if you could help me with them." Ryuu's eyes widened,_

_"He passed on the black flame dragon on to you?" he asked incredulously. Yami nodded,_

_"Yes, it hurt quite a bit." Ryuu smiled softly and nodded,_

_"I'll help you." Yami smiled up at him, remembering the promise she made,_

_"Thank you!" she fidgeted, "Um, mister Ryuu, I've been wondering, are you human?" she asked carefully. He laughed, nodding,_

_"Yeah, I'm a dragon tamer."_

**Skip time, a couple of months before Yu Yu Hakusho episode 1 begins**

_Yami hummed slightly as she walked around the town, getting ready to get some groceries for Ryuu. _

_"Oomph!" I grunted as I ran smack dab into someone. I looked up to see a guy with his black hair slicked back and a green uniform on, "I'm so sorry!" I shouted, shooting up and making sure he was okay. He laughed, brushing it off,_

_"Don't sweat it," he smiled. I breathed out a sigh of relief as we both began walking,_

_"I really am sorry," I said again, "I need to pay more attention," I laughed. He joined in my laughter as we neared closer to the market,_

_"No problem, I'm Yusuke Urameshi, what's your name?" I smiled,_

_"Yami Siyoshi," I used Ryuu's last name like he told me to. He gave me a lopsided grin,_

_"Nice to meet yah," he looked at his watch, "Crap, Keiko's gonna kill me!" he looked oover at me once more, "Bye Yami, see yah around." I waved,_

_"Bye Yusuke!" I smiled as he ran off. I went back to shopping for what I came for._

**Later that night**

_"I… I have a brother and sister?" Yami asked, eyes wide in disbelief. Ryuu nodded, showing her a picture of a girl and boy, the girl had mint green hair and crimson eyes while the boy had gravity defying black hair with a white starburst and the same crimson eyes._

_"Their names are Hiei and Yukina," Ryuu smiled as Yami held the pictures close,_

_"I wonder if I'll ever meet them…"_

* * *

**hehe, how was it? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup! I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Yamishiro!**

* * *

**Present day, beginning of the dark tournament **

**Yami POV**

I sighed irritably as Yusuke, the masked fighter, and I walked up to meet the other team members. I held in a grin at the sight of my brother; _'Hiei!' _I thought happily, '_it's so amazing that I'll finally get to meet him!' _We finally made it to the irritated team members.

"Urameshi! Where have you been!" the tall one known as Kuwabara shouted. Yusuke brushed him off and turned to the others,

"Hey guys, I got the members!" he grinned, holding up the peace sign. I smiled happily and waved,

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yami!" The redhead, Kurama as I believe Yusuke told me, smiled and nodded politely,

"Nice to meet you as well Miss Yami, my name is Kurama and this is Hiei." I nodded as Kuwabara got in my line of vision, taking my hands in his,

"And my name is Kazuma Kuwabara at your service my lady!" I frowned at the contact, kicking him into a nearby tree,

"Oops," I muttered, "Nice to meet you mister Kazuma!" I called helpfully. Yusuke grinned and pat my head before going to help the idiot up as we all boarded the boat. Kurama smiled and turned to me,

"How exactly did you and Yusuke meet?" he asked. I hopped up on the railing and smiled faintly at the now sleeping boy,

"Well, I was in the Ningenkai for things and we met when he was skipping school. Ever since then we've been great friends, he's like a perverted brother," I joked. Kurama smiled again before we all turned to a speaker as it began to, well, _speak. _I rolled my eyes as it told us we had to fight to the death to get to the island. I smirked as Hiei suggested we just kill them all and get it over with,

"Why doesn't Yami go, she still needs to prove she can fight," Kuwabara grumbled. I shrugged,

"Okay!" The masked fighter stepped ahead of me, their lone eye showing nothing. I smiled, "Go ahead," I motioned. They nodded before going up to fight. I went back and sat with Hiei, watching as the shorter fighter beat all of the demons with their spirit energy. I brushed my bangs out of my eyes as the other demons began to close in on us. Grinning, I pulled out my katana, "Hey Hiei, I think these guys stole your plan." He smirked as we fought, killing them all, before we reached shore. I stretched and helped Kuwabara pick Yusuke up and drag him off the boat. I frowned, "Hey Kurama?" he turned to me, "You know where this place is right?" he smiled,

"Yes, it's not far from here actually."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I felt completely out of place as we walked through the hotel in my old black hoodie and faded jeans and my hair in a ponytail. We hurried to our rooms as I set Yusuke on the couch before collapsing on it myself and studying my little brother; he was pretty distant from what I'd seen, he seems to favor the redhead though. I sighed and looked at the teacups offered.

"Wait," Kuwabara said, "shouldn't there be six cups?" I counted and sure enough there were only five. I shrugged, before we saw the cutest kid sitting in the corner drinking the missing tea. I grinned as he began talking, quietly sneaking behind him, Rinku as he said his name was, and glomping him,

"SO CUTE!" I squealed, huggling the poor kid. Kurama watched in amusement as Kuwabara gaped and Rinku blushed. I ruffled his hair, "You're so adorable my dear!" I grinned. He smiled,

"I'm Rinku, what's your name?" I smiled back, revealing my fangs,

"Yami, so we'll be seeing you in the first fight?" I asked. He nodded as another guy walked in,

"Time to go Rinku." I pouted, hugging him once more,

"Okay Zeru," he sighed. I let him go as they both walked out the door. Kuwabara turned to me,

"What was that all about!?" he yelled. I shrugged,

"Hey, I saw an absolutely adorable kid so I had to hug it!" I grinned as he silently fumed before walking over and patting Kurama's red hair, "Night guys, I'm going to bed." Kurama nodded while Hiei grunted in response. I smiled lightly once more at my brother before going into my room and setting my katana against the wall; it had been a gift from Ryuu, on its handle was a black dragon curling up and had dark green eyes like Yin. I smiled at the thought of my old master and sighed before getting into the bed; we had a big day in the morning.

**Hiei POV**

It annoyed me when the girl kept staring at me, I was tempted to read her mind but figured that she was just trying to be a nuisance. I stared out the window, something about her seems familiar but I can't seem to place it. All I knew is that she was a distraction.

**Next day **

**Yami POV**

I threw on a grey t-shirt and some shorts along with a long white sweater the next day. Walking out, I saw that everyone was just about to leave. I smiled,

"Morning!" I chirped before grabbing Yusuke, "We ready to go?" I asked. Kurama nodded and we left, a sleepy Kuwabara helping me with the other teenager in my arms on the way.

0*0*0*0*

"Hey Rinku!" I smiled, ruffling the kid's hair. He grinned,

"Hey Yami!" I pouted when we had to split to our teams, going over and sitting next to Hiei as Kuwabara volunteered to fight Rinku. I watched as Kuwabara began to try and hit him as Rinku threw insults out. I giggled as Rinku easily wrapped his killer yo-yos around the oaf and flew him high into the air.

"YUSUKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GO HELP YOUR FRIEND!" I looked in horror to see Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, and…. _Yukina! _Hiei and I both growled at Kuwabara as he flirted with the small koorime from the sky. Hiei glanced at me in confusion and anger before I winked and ran to the wall, easily scaling it. I ran to where the girls were, causing them to blink in surprise.

"What are you all doing here?" I hissed quietly, glaring at Botan.

"Yami?" Keiko asked confused. I sighed lightly, offering a small smile,

"Didn't you know," I joked, "I'm a demon." She blinked in shock as I nodded at Shizuru and turned to Yukina, smiling softly, "Hello, and who might you be?" She returned the smile,

"I'm Yukina." I hugged her happily,

"I'm Yami!" I pulled back and watched as Kuwabara fell, "Crap!" I growled, smiling at the girls, "If you'll excuse me, I need to go help my team." I winked and jumped down to the arena, running next to Kurama as Kuwabara stuck the landing. Both Rinku and Kuwabara were both out of the ring, but Kuwabara got up and began hopping to the rink when Yusuke insulted him in his sleep.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY URAMESHI!?" he yelled, changing directions and trying to go to Yusuke.

"What are you doing idiot?! The ring is the other way!" I yelled. He glared at me,

"I'm getting Urameshi back!" he growled as Rinku tightened the yo-yos and hopped onto the rink, declaring him winner. I face palmed and walked over to Kuwabara, punching his head before walking over to Rinku and sitting down, pulling him into my lap and playing with his short hair as Zeru walked up to the ring. Hiei hopped up with him, smirking cockily. I smiled, giving him a thumb's up and watching as Zeru began to throw fireballs, making Hiei dodge. I tensed as Zeru commented on the Jagan, calling it a fake eye. Hiei laughed coldly,

"You know, the Jagan practically has a mind of its own," he stated as dark flames began to surround him, "insulting it is not wise."I watched in awe at the Dragon of Darkness technique as it burned Zeru into nothingness. We were all silent before I started cheering,

"Wooh! Go Hiei!" I shouted happily. Everyone blinked at me, causing me to frown, "What?" _Let me cheer for my brother!' _is what I wanted to say. Koto announced Hiei as the winner, causing me to grin and let go of Rinku to hand Hiei his cloak back, to where he promptly hid his arm. I frowned at the action, narrowing my eyes, "You okay?" I asked so that only he could hear. He scoffed tiredly,

"I'm fine, why do you care anyway?" I smiled softly and pat his uninjured arm lightly,

"I'll tell you sometime."

**Skip to that night**

I yawned as I sat on my bed, stretching tiredly. I jumped a bit at the knock on my window, only to see Hiei standing on the ledge. I walked over and let him in, looking at him confused as he turned to me,

"Tell me now." I blinked,

"Huh?" I asked, tilting my head a bit. He growled, forcing my back to the wall as he glared up at me with his katana at my neck,

"Why do you care?" I smiled, closing my eyes and calmly removing the katana away from my much needed neck.

"Let me tell you a story." I sat down, "I was born in the koorime village, but I was a bother to the elder, I was always getting in trouble for my curiosity, so one day, they decided to banish me." I sighed softly at the memory, "I was found by a kind old demon that raised me and taught me how to fight. He died sadly, so he gave me his power and sent me to the human world to stay with his friend. You see, a couple of months ago, I found that my mother had given birth to two more children," I looked him in the eye, "You are probably wondering what this must have to do with you right?" He nodded as I continued, never breaking eye contact, "My mother's name was Hina." His eyes turned cold as he had his sword to my neck once more,

"Prove it," he growled darkly. I reached in my shirt and pulled out my tear gem as he pulled out his, they were both a sapphire blue, and had the same energy. His eyes widened as he backed up, sitting down on the bed with shock. I smiled,

"Hello brother." His head shot up to stare at me,

"Yukina doesn't know," it was both a statement and a question. I nodded,

"She has no clue about either of us then?" He nodded, still staring at me,

"You know about my past?" I nodded,

"I asked Koenma for information; you are still my brother, no matter what." He nodded, standing up and walking to the window,

"Yukina will not know." Was all he said before flickering off. I sighed, smiling,

"Okay."

* * *

**Just to let y'all know, I'm not going to go into huge detail about the fights and such... I haven't watched the Dark Tournament Saga in forever and if you want to know exactly what happened, go watch it -.-" Not trying to sound mean I swear! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, this story will probably be updated a lot less than Broken Promises, 1) because this is a very challenging thing to write since, as I said, I haven't watched the Dark Tournament in forever, and 2) because I am still working on Broken Promises. Just wanted to let y'all know ^.^ Annnnywhos, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Yamishiro.**

* * *

The next day, I skipped out on the fights, not really feeling like going. I was walking around the island, bored, until I rammed into someone. I fell on my butt, laughing,

"I really need to stop doing that," I muttered, squinting up at the person in front of me. He was pretty tall, with bright red hair, but since it was so bright I couldn't see his eyes. He laughed too, giving me a hand up,

"Sorry 'bout that lassie, need to watch were I'm going, I do," he nodded as I grinned, seeing his sapphire blue eyes,

"No, it's really my fault, I tend to run into people quite often," I laughed. He gave me a toothy grin, revealing a little fang on the right side of his mouth. I couldn't help it as I tackled hugged him, "YOU'RE SO ADORABLE!" I grinned, watching as a small blush colored his face. He set me down and laughed,

"The name be Jin the windmaster, what's yours?" he said, his Irish accent thick with his words. I smiled, brushing my bangs back,

"Yami, nice to meet you Jin." We both smiled and began walking to the stadium,

"So, you be fightin lass?" he asked curiously, hovering next to me. I shrugged,

"Kind of, I'm here for a friend." He nodded, grinning his infectious smile,

"Too bad, it'd be fun to fight a small thing like you." I pouted,

"I'm pretty strong for only being 5'2!" I stuck my tongue out, smiling all the while. He laughed,

"Of course, I can feel 'ur energy lassie!" I giggled as we reached the arena, standing at the door, waiting for our teams to appear. Soon enough, a shorter guy dressed in blue with aqua bangs and ice blue eyes walked out. Jin looked over and grinned, "Hey Toy!" the guy looked over and nodded, a small smile gracing his features,

"Hello Jin, who's this?" I grinned, holding up the peace sign,

"I'm Yami!" He nodded,

"Touya." I smiled at Jin,

"Bye Jin, I'll see you in tomorrow's match?" I asked. He grinned and ruffled my hair,

"Of course!" I turned to Touya,

"It was nice to meet you; I look forwards to the match!" With that I walked into the arena to my team.

**Later that night**

I smiled as Chu and Yusuke started a drinking war, causing Keiko and Botan to try and stop them. I was playing with Rinku, going behind Kuwabara and throwing yo-yos near him, causing the oaf to cower in fear. I snickered as Hiei smirked from his perch on the window,

"Is the idiot afraid of the harmless human toys?" he mocked. Kuwabara glared at him,

"NO!" he hesitantly stepped towards the toy, reaching out a hand and grabbing it, "SEE!" Rinku and I nodded to each other as he made the toys wrap around the tall student, causing him to scream and run around, "Get em off!" he chanted. Shizuru rolled her eyes and punched her brother, easily knocking him unconscious. Rinku and I laughed before Chu stumbled over and wrapped an arm around my shoulder,

"Ey Sheila, 'ow you doin?" he slurred, hugging me and trapping Rinku in between us. I rolled my eyes,

"I'm married," I stated, causing his eyes to widen,

"Oops!" he chuckled, walking back over to Yusuke as I giggled,

"Huh, I didn't think that would work," I mused. Hiei glared at me,

'_You're married?' _his voice asked in my head. I smirked over at him,

'**Hello dear brother, yes I am happily married to my dear friend!'**

'_Who is he?' _he growled. I laughed lightly, grinning over at him,

'**Relax onii-san, I just said that to get the drunkard away from me.' **he rolled his eyes,

'_Hn.' _

**'Awww! Big brother cares!' **I smiled widely, calling him the older brother even though I was a year older. He looked back out the window, choosing not to comment. I couldn't help it, I walked over and hugged him tightly,

"Big softie," I teased lightly, quiet enough so only he would hear. He gently shoved me off and went back to his window as everyone looked confused at us. I grinned, winking, "I haven't hugged him yet and I wanted to see if I could do it before one of us dies!" They all nodded in understanding as I went over to draw on Yusuke's face.

* * *

**:) Yami is so cute! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, please bare with me, I'm doing my best to update this :( Thanks to all of the positive reviews though! ^.^ I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Yamishiro!**

* * *

**Next day!**

I giggled at Yusuke as he glared at me; I had drawn a moustache on his face last night while he was passed out. Keiko smiled a bit as she helped him clean it off,

"It's not very nice to draw on people Yami," she lightly scolded. I shrugged,

"Aw, I was just trying to see if he looked good with a moustache," I said innocently. She laughed and rolled her eyes as Kurama hid his chuckles while Kuwabara laughed loudly. Yusuke growled and stood up, having got all of the marker off,

"It's time for the fight," he pouted. I grinned,

"Okay!"

**Skip, after Kurama and Touya's fight**

I growled darkly as the demon, Bakken, punched and beat an unconscious Kurama.

"How dare that demon scum hurt my friend," I snarled as Hiei glanced at me, hidden surprise in his crimson orbs as he stood in the 'medical tent' but I paid him no mind. I looked to Yusuke, "Get him out of the ring at any cost," I said darkly. He blinked at me before nodding,

"He'll give up soon." I nodded,

"He better or so help me," I left the rest of that sentence unsaid. Finally, he threw Kurama to the ground, waiting for the ten second count. As soon as she hit ten, I used my speed and grabbed Kurama before bringing him back over to the wall and starting to heal his wounds, wincing when I saw that there was many broken bones. I grinned as Yusuke started into the ring, ignoring the referee.

'_Is the fox okay?' _my 'dear' brother's voice asked. I gave him a thumb's up,

'**_He should be fine, he really needs some rest though.' _**Hiei nodded at me as I went back to watching the fight, grinning as Yusuke beat the life out of Bakken. I caught Jin's eye, causing him to smile and wave. I offered a bright grin as we both watched the fight. Soon enough, the giant went down, making me smirk and nod appreciatively at Yusuke as Kurama breathed deeply. Jin walked up, winking at me, and grinning at Yusuke,

"Thanks fer getting' Bakken out, never did like the fellow," he laughed joyously. I smiled a bit at the Irishman as they agreed on the fight terms.

'**They have such similar personalities, I do wonder how this turns out.'**

* * *

**I apologize for the shortness D: **


	5. Chapter 5

**Please be patient! :( I'm so sorry this isn't going very far, I don't own Yamishiro or Yu Yu Hakusho**

* * *

I winced as Jin fell unconscious to the floor, speeding over and tried to lift his larger 6'2 stature onto my smaller one. Touya sent me a quick look of gratefulness before going to talk to the wimpy looking guy that stood up to the ring. I frowned as the man, Risho, covered his fist in rock and punched Touya. I struggled as I dragged Jin to his side of the ring, what did he eat _lead? _I shook it off, smiling in relief as I set the windmaster down onto the grass, using my energy to find any broken bones. Thankfully, there were none, just some internal bleeding. (Insert authoress grin ;)) I nodded as I finished healing him, quickly walking over to Touya, who was sitting on the wall breathing heavily. I looked at him with concern,

"Touya, are you okay?" I asked. he grimaced as he tried to nod, causing me to glare at the fighting Risho. I rolled my eyes at the ice shinobi, "I'll take that as a 'no'," I stated, hovering my hands over his ribs, flinching at the multiple cracks that signaled the ribs being put back in place. I smiled and dragged Jin over, "I believe this is yours," I joked, winking at him before going back to my own team.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

"Oi lass!" I turned, smiling when I saw the blue-eyed redhead,

"Hey Jin!" He grinned and floated next to me as I went back to walking to my room.

"Toy told me you healed ole' Jin, that true?" I felt my cheeks heat up a bit,

"Yeah, you took quite a fall." I frowned as he looked a bit embarrassed, "but it was a very fun fight to watch, you shinobi are quite talented." He smiled as we reached the hotel room,

"Thank yah lassie!" I smiled back as I brought my key out,

"Not a problem, I'll see you around?" I asked. his cheeks gained a bit of pink,

"Of course, yer not getting rid of me that fast." I laughed and grinned up at him,

"Good, night Jin."

"Night lass." I walked into the room to see the boys (except Hiei of course) talking and playing poker. I grinned,

"Hey guys, great fights today," I gave them a thumb's up, turning to Kurama, "How's the bones?" I asked. he smiled,

"Better, thank you." I nodded, walking over to sit by Hiei,

"Not a problem." Kuwabara looked at us,

"Hey Yami, why do you hang around the shrimp so much? Do you like him or somethin'?" I rolled my eyes,

"Of course not, that would be incest my dear oaf." He went through his mental dictionary to find the definition of the 'complicated word', his eyes widening,

"THE SHRIMP'S YOUR BROTHER?!" I rolled my eyes and huggled Hiei,

"Yep, he's my Otouto, but I like 'onii-san' better!" Hiei shrugged me off, turning his face to the window as Kurama chuckled and Yusuke laughed.

"Wait, you two knew!?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama nodded,

"They have similar scents, I believe Yusuke is only laughing because Yamishiro hugged Hiei." Kuwabara gaped at us,

"The shrimp's your brother?" he repeated. I sighed irritably,

"_Yes, _now that we have that cleared, any more questions?" I asked sarcastically. He seemed to think,

"Why don't you look alike?" I shrugged,

"Same mother, different fathers. I was born a year ahead—"Hiei clamped a hand over my mouth,

'_The oaf doesn't need to know everything, it might make his little mind explode.' _I snickered into his hand, nodding my agreement. He seemed appeased, letting me go as I stood up, walking to the others,

"So, can someone teach me how to play cards?" I asked.

* * *

**I am skipping the rest of the Dark Tournament after this, as I said before, I will not quote and rewrite the entire fight :( Sorry!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Yamishiro.**

* * *

**Because I'm stuck, I'm skipping the rest of the Dark Tournament, You should know what happens (^.^)/)**

I sighed boredly as I watched the boys (Shishi, Rinku, Chu, Touya, and Jin) train. I would play with onii-san, but he was on a mission with the others, so I was stuck here watching them train. I stood up and went inside and smiled at Yukina,

"Hey, can I help?" I asked, motioning to the tea set she had gotten out. She smiled and nodded,

"Of course miss Yami." I laughed,

"Just Yami is fine." She nodded as I poured the water into the pot, setting it on the stove and turning to her, "So, what brings you to the Ningenkai?" I asked. she smiled softly,

"I'm looking for my twin brother, we were separated at birth." I nodded, patting her hand,

"If there's anything I can do, just ask." I felt horrible not telling her, but I promised Hiei. She launched herself at me, startling me out of my thoughts. She seemed to realize what she was doing, because she sped off of me and blushed, her eyes watery,

"I'm so sorry Yami, I don't know…" I smiled, bringing my little sister into a soft embrace,

"It's fine, I can tell you need a hug," I said quietly. She wrapped her arms around me, sniffling,

"T-Thanks." I nodded, hearing the soft _plink_s of her hiruseki stones.

'_I'm so sorry Imouto,' _I thought grimly, glaring at the set of familiar crimson eyes out in the trees.

**Yukina POV**

_'I wonder how naïve they think I am,' _I wondered to myself. I _am _a demon, that means I can smell our similar scents. I inwardly rolled my eyes at my onii-san and onee-Chan, they shouldn't keep secrets. I did like that nee-Chan spent time with me and gave more affection then onii-san. I smiled, laughing a little when Yami's face got pink when we talked about Mister Jin, I think she likes him. when I asked her though, she got redder and changed the subject, how funny.


End file.
